Eric Silverman
Personality COMING SOON... History Born in the year 2994 from the liniage of Eric Myers best known as the Time Force Quantum Ranger. Time Force Academy Eric joined the time force academy in the year 3014 at the age of 19, there was nothing extra ordinary about Eric, his grades in combat training where always being outshined by two if the top cadets in Time Force academy at the time, a criminal who had a chance to become a time force cadet known as Clint Vexicon and a time force cadet known as Bella Scotts. It is here where Eric begins to deal with his own hardships, he was the guy who always seemed to struggle and barely make it. It was known to him, being told by his teachers that he would never make it to a Time Force ranger, because of his low points in combat training simulations. The Alliance By this time Eric was a senior cadet in his final years in the academy, when the alliance began to attack. It was here were it was revealed to Eric about the Quantum Morpher being a descendant of the quantum ranger Eric Myers. His Parents where saving this moment for when he graduated but as the battle escalated, they feared the worst thus the morpher was given to him. Eric has become the quantum ranger, fighting the armies and goons of the alliance, as he faught along side his class mates and teachers, until something went wrong. His morpher was damaged and a time rip opened up by chance, sucking him into the time stream, where he would end up in Drakkon's timeline. Drakkon's Timeline Appearance & Equipment Ranger Gear Hyper Force Platinum Wrist Morpher '(''formerly the Quantum Morpher): The morpher previously known as the quantum morpher, which was damaged during the battle against the Alliance in the year 3017. He decides to tinker with the morpher, in which he ends up creating a new yet similar morpher, with a platinum color, with blue buttons and black upper piece. Later own he is found by a new ranger, team which has an AI which helps replenesh the morphers energy, and helps the morpher fix from any errors. '''Morph Call: ''"Platinum Power!!"'' Morph Sequence: he places his left wrist close to his mouth saying the morph call, as blue he placed his right wrist above his left stretching it straight forward above his head, as blue digital codes begin to surround him, his wrist being engulfed by a white light before surrounding his whole body, as it was also covered by this white light forming into his hyper force platinum suit. He then quickly stretched his hands apart to each side, as the hands would glow in white energy as he passed it in the force of an x similar to the lost galaxy rangers helmet on motion, white light around his face forming into his platinum helmet as his black visors close. The blue digital code, would then disappear as he appeared fully morphed, as his suit looked like a hybrid between a Time Force and Hyper Force Ranger with inverted colors. Weapons * Zord *Platinusaurus Rex Relationships *'Bella Scotts': The Aqua Hyper Force Ranger, she comes from a prestigious lineage also Time Force related However, she was beating Eric despite being younger than him, Making him want to one up her while they work together now. She is the younger sister of Jennifer Scotts who by this time is leading Time Force against the Alliance. *'Clint Vexicon': The Crimson Hyper Force Ranger, Clint is not only a the son of a dangerous mutant criminal, he was arrested and put in Juvie for 3 years before joining Time Force Academy. So not only is he not the descendant of a hero, he's a criminal-and yet according to the records, he's better than Eric. Clint had gone missing for some time. *'Eric Myers': The Quantum Time Force Ranger, Eric is the great, great great grand father of Eric Silverman, who Eric tries so hard to live up to as the descendant of a Legendary ranger. Trivia *The design was based or Inspired by the Quantum ranger and an oc crimson ranger character created by the author which was also Inspired by the Quantum ranger. *Eric decided to keep the platinum color, after tinkering with the morpher created an error where it changed his suit into a platinum like color. *The real reason it was made platinum was, because the arthor did not want to create another crimson ranger, so he was inspired by an rp group known as "Power Rangers Bio Patrol" that needed a platinum ranger, but instead took in his oc crimson ranger. *The Helmet is the same helmet that his oc crimson ranger wears. Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Time Force Category:Power Rangers Time Force